Stay With Me
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Goku and Sanzo reminice on their past, but aslo think about what the future holds for them.


Lucy: Okay, I'm gonna give this a try! Lol, I'm still not sure if it'll work out. Feed back is great! Flames are good too; I can better myself off them!

Tohma: I do the disclaimers! I'm not even in the story either! Anyways, Lucy does not own me or Saiyuki! Thanks!

XxX

Stay With Me

XxX

_"Goku, get off me." Sanzo snapped at the small brunette heretic who wouldn't let go of him._

_"B-but Sanzo! I'm scared! I don't want to be in the dark anymore!" The brunette yelled clinging to the young priest._

_Sanzo sighed heavily, looking at the innocent face of Goku, rolling his eyes he wrapped his arms tighter around the thin waist._

_"Just once. Got it?"_

_"MHM!"_

~5 Years later~

"Just once my ass." Sanzo mumbled, pulling his mate closer, reveling in the warmth he felt radiating from the heretic.

"What Sanzo?" Goku asked, opening his golden eyes looking at Sanzo curiously.

"I was just thinking about the first time I allowed you into my lap. You had been out of the cave for two days and were scared shitless. I said I'd hold you just that once. Now look at us." Sanzo replied.

"Oh. Um…I'm sorry. I'll move if you-" Goku was silenced as Sanzo gently kissed him.

When he broke the kiss Sanzo rested his forehead on Goku's.

"You aren't going anywhere. Stay with me?" He asked like a child asking for a mother's affection.

"Of course." Goku said moving closer to the blonde's chest.

"It's ironic you know?"

"What is bakasaru?"

"You are a priest, a man of god. I am a heretic. A creature of evil, as well as a man. Yet, here we are, lying together, and Aishiteru." Goku said, whispering the last phrase, but Sanzo heard it and smiled pulling the brunette closer to him.

"Aishiteru Son Goku." Sanzo whispered in Goku's ear. "And, as for your other revelations, yes I am a priest, a very bad one, but I also loved you in the past remember that. You are not evil. You help where you can, and try even though you know you cannot. It doesn't matter that we are both men. Love is not a sin Goku." He finished looking down at the heretic that was his mate.

"Sank-you." Goku said falling asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he didn't feel Sanzo presence beside him; he looked in their room and began to get nervous. Throwing his clothes on, he ran out the door and down the stairs. In his haste, he ran past Gojyo and Hakkai, who incidentally, were talking with Sanzo. Goku blinked, before back tracking, and tackling the blond priest.

"There you are!" He yelled drawing the attention of others in the inn's dining room.

"What the?! Goku! Off of me!" Sanzo yelled.

"But Sanzo. I thought you'd left without me." Goku said quietly.

The front Sanzo put up fell to pieces at that voice that said the phrase. He looked down at the shorter man and smiled softly, pulling him into a loose embrace.

"I'm not going to leave you again. Not without a fight." He whispered.

"Promise?" Goku asked looking up with tearing eyes full of hope.

"Promise."

"YAY!!!!!!!" Goku exclaimed, still clinging to Sanzo.

Sanzo looked around and realized people were staring, and pulled out his paper fan 'Harisen' and proceeded to beat Goku over the head with it, a small smile threatening to form.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! That hurts! Stop it!" Goku yelled covering his head with his hands, but still smiling broadly at the fact Sanzo was indeed still there with him.

Gojyo and Hakkai watched in amusement, already used to the routine, as the occupants of the inn openly stared in shock and astonishment.

Sanzo continued to hit the heretic, but his small grin, became a full out happy smile and shocked the other two members of the Sanzo Party.

When he was finally done hitting Goku, the priest put his fan back, and looked away.

Goku merely squealed and attached himself to Sanzo's arm again.

"Aishiteru." He whispered.

Sanzo looked down and smiled in return, conveying his feelings for the heretic, in one simple smile.

~Owari~

XxX

Lucy: So, whatcha thinkin? Good, Bad, needs to be thrown away, I should never write Saiyuki again? What ever it is good review, bad flame, I don't care. Just feed back!


End file.
